


Dead Hearts

by SharksWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharksWrites/pseuds/SharksWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchanted Forest AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861656) by [richardchateau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardchateau/pseuds/richardchateau). 



Regina could still smell the castle burning. She could hear familiar voices calling out to her, even though she knew they couldn't reach her this far into the forest. Her dress snagged on low branches and her boots sank into thick mud. A breeze chilled her soaked dress and made her shiver. It was pouring. She hadn't noticed.

 

She kept her eyes on Amelia’s back as she led the way to the summer house. She'd made the journey the most among the three of them. Amelia’s husband Roland brought up the rear with Regina's horse. The horse carried the bags they'd been able to grab on the way out. They'd told her there were things stored at their destination too. She packed as much as they allowed anyway.

 

She wasn't told the plan until they woke her that night. Somehow they knew this would happen. They knew she would be in danger. She wondered if it was Cora who told them to prepare.

 

She'd only caught glimpses of the wreckage as she was rushed past open windows. The sight was still sinking in. She couldn't understand why the city she fell asleep watching over had been reduced to chaos. She couldn't shake the guilt, or the feeling that she'd lost everything.

 

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

Emma sat halfway up the grand staircase. She leaned back on her elbows, her head tilted to rest on one shoulder. She was watching a butler re-fasten curtains over the front windows. He balanced on a tall ladder, carefully threading the heavy fabric back onto a bronze curtain rod. The old castle needed extra protection from the wind.

 

Snow used to tell stories of cities where flowers bloomed year round and the sun's rays were never blocked by icy clouds. As Emma got older Snow admitted the stories were made up, but Emma still hoped to see a winter that brought her warmth instead of bitter cold. She wondered how many days Snow would spend locked in her room this year.

 

A maid called for the butler's help. He climbed down from the ladder with half the curtain still unattached. Emma watched him walk away then looked around for other staff. For the moment she was alone. She stood and walked to the base of the ladder. It was amazing how many tasks seemed interesting when she had little else to do. Just after she lifted herself onto the first rung she heard Archie's voice down the hall.

 

"Emma? What are you doing?" He called over the sound of his hurried footsteps.

 

Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped back off the ladder.

 

"I can help." She said, gesturing up to the half-hung curtain.

 

"Snow wouldn't like it." Archie said.

 

"Is that why you're here? To see her?" Emma asked.

 

Archie didn't answer, but he didn't really have to. Snow's bad days were the only thing that brought him to the castle.

 

"Why don't we sit and talk." He said. He led her across the wide hallway and into the study.

 

The room was meant for short meetings. None of the furniture was very comfortable. Archie sat on one of the rigid couches. Emma chose the chair across from him. She drummed her fingers on the arm.

 

"Your mother is wondering how you're doing." Archie said.

 

"I suppose she was too busy to ask me herself.” Emma said.

 

"You do seem a little upset." Archie said.

 

“Winter isn’t much to look forward to.” Emma said.

 

“Maybe this year will be different.” Archie said.

 

“Only if I don’t spend it here.” Emma said. She felt bad using attitude with Archie, but she couldn’t help blaming him for facilitating Snow’s absence. He let Snow sleep all day in the name of grief, and pile new rules on Emma in the name of safety.

 

“You really want to leave?” Archie asked.

 

“If I never go anywhere, I'll never do anything important.” Emma said.

 

“You could rule a kingdom. Isn’t that enough?” Archie asked. Snow liked to say the same thing. Some days it was all she said.

 

“No, Archie, It’s not enough.” Emma said. “There could be a place out there where I belong. Where I’ll be happy. And you’re helping Snow keep me from it.”

 

“You should call her Mother. And there are plenty of people who would be very happy-“ Archie started.

 

“Who would be very happy to be the princess.” Emma finished with an annoyed sigh. Snow said the same thing way too often. “Don’t you have real patients to talk to?” She asked.

 

Emma headed out the door and Archie didn't try to follow. He knew this meant their pseudo session was over. Emma gripped the fabric of her dress and lifted the front hem just off the ground, so she wouldn't trip over it as she ran.

 

She kept riding clothes at the stables for when she needed an easy getaway. Not that Snow would have let her wear them inside when she saw the horsehair that covered her. Saddles weren't her thing. Winifred ran faster without one.

 

Her fingers wove into pale mane as they bolted away from the castle. She'd learned how to hold on over years of nearly falling, and several actual falls. The wind swept her hair back. Dust stung her eyes and made them water.

 

She heard Fred’s hooves against the ground. One set, down from three. Snow hadn't ridden in years. It was the one place Emma could go to remember how things used to be. Her only escape when she felt alone.

 

Soon they were approaching the perimeter of the grounds. Emma stared straight ahead, her body crouched, her pulse speeding up as she pictured them leaping over the low gate. An easy clear. But Fred slowed out of habit and they turned to trot along the fence instead. Their usual path took them to a hill that overlooked the town.

 

Emma could barely see the main square, but she could hear the crowd at the evening market. When she closed her eyes she could taste the caramel and crunch of the fresh desserts handed to her for free. David would lead her through the crowd, which parted for them when the people saw their king approach. Every week, from four years old to eighteen, she was by his side as he shopped and talked to his people. In the years since his death she hadn’t been back. Snow’s orders.

 

When she opened her eyes again, the sun had fallen low in the sky. She reluctantly guided Fred back towards home. Winter was days away. Maybe less. Soon these rides would stop and she'd be cooped up in the castle. Her entertainment was limited to watching the staff clean or repair things. Her favorite nights were spent playing cards with cooks and stable boys, but she could tell she made them nervous.

 

Her father’s old general was waiting by the stables. On David’s last battlefield, He was the one tasked with keeping Emma out of too much trouble. He took the job seriously. Though, he didn’t stop her from sitting on the nearby fence to watch the knights train. David never got to finish his lessons.

 

"You aren't supposed to be out after dark." The general said.

 

"It's not dark yet." Emma countered.

 

"Good. You still have time to get inside before Snow checks on you." The general smiled at having the last word. Emma rolled her eyes but slipped off her horse and handed him the reigns.

 

She only made it as far as the second floor. The balcony doors were wide open and several of the staff were huddled just inside. Emma gravitated towards their curiosity.

 

"What's going on?" She asked.

 

"There are people coming." One of the maids said.

 

Emma walked through the group, coming up beside Snow.

 

“Who is that?” She asked.

 

“No one.” Snow said. She didn’t take her eyes off the approaching party. Emma stepped further onto the balcony for a better view but Snow grabbed her arm to hold her back.

 

"I just want to see." Emma said.

 

"We’ll discuss it later." Snow said.

 

“Yeah, right.” Emma mumbled as she was led back into the castle.

 

Snow rushed Emma through dinner and had her escorted upstairs. Emma couldn't even lie in her bed that night. She knew Snow was meeting with the visitors. She wanted to know why they suddenly had company after so long.

 

It wasn't hard to sneak down. Any of the staff not serving the meeting were in the servants' dining room for drinks. She stood just outside the study door, her back to the wall. She leaned closer to the doorway to better hear their conversation. She could tell by her mother's tone they were making some sort of deal.

 

"My army is aging. We don't have much reason to keep training knights. Soon we will have no defense." Snow explained. “I am very grateful for the help you’ve brought us.”

 

“Your husband was an inspiring soldier.” One of the men said. Emma guessed he was in charge when he kept talking. “I am honored to have your daughter join my family. I’m sure she will love our city.”

 

Emma's heart stopped. She knew what that meant. A wedding. _Her_ wedding. Her stomach churned and her head pounded. All she could think was _go_. She would be trapped with people she barely knew, with whom she would most likely never grow close. It would be all tight dresses and blank faces and perfectposture. Another house to rot away in.

 

The decision to leave was freeing in itself. She didn’t know where she would go, but wasn’t picky now that she was the one deciding. She knew to pack light from watching David prepare for traveling with the army. A few of her warmest outfits, her hairbrush, her favorite brown boots. She was outside before she realized she left something behind. It was important enough to go back for.

 

The sword hung against the back wall in her closet. She wasn't even supposed to have it, but none of the castle guards were brave enough to stop her from taking it. She did have to hide it for several days. Snow kept poking around, and Emma guessed she'd been ratted out. Now she was grateful for her deception. It wouldn’t feel right to leave without it. She slipped the sword into an old sheath she'd also stolen. She fastened it on over her riding clothes before heading once again for the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness carried her well past the boundary of their kingdom. She hoped that by morning she would be in a new town. One where no one recognized her. She could be just like any traveler passing through. She could get a simple job then move on when she felt like it. She could finally feel free.

 

She was deep into woods she'd only ever seen from afar. She couldn't tell how thick the brush was from her window. As they passed a line of twisted trees she felt a shift in the air. As if they'd passed some invisible barrier. She was on someone's land now. The further she ventured, the more she felt they weren't alone.

 

Emma saw the shimmer of moonlight on water out of the corner of her eye. A break in the trees led them to the shore of a small lake. There was a thin layer of ice across the lake. The breeze that rolled off of it held the full chill of winter. Her jacket did nothing to stop the wind from sinking deep into her muscles.

 

Fred shifted in protest to their surroundings. Her glowing puffs of breath drifted across Emma view of the lake, and led her gaze up to a hill not far away. She could just make out the outline of a roof. She could tell it was a mansion. They had their first destination.

 

The snow was falling harder around them. The wind was picking up. Emma pointed them towards the house and hoped they reached it before it got too cold.

 

The path led them out of the woods, well past the tree line, through a field of slightly overgrown grass. She hadn't worn enough layers. She was shivering when the house’s gate came into view. Her toes were going numb. Fred's pace was slowing. It took her a few moments to realize the dark shape in front of the gate was a person.

 

"Do you need assistance?" The figure called. He was dressed as a knight, but his voice sounded older than any of the knights she knew.

 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but her lips were too cold to form words. She slid off Fred's back. Her boots sank into the growing layer of snow. When she struggled to keep herself upright, the knight rushed forward.

 

"Let me help you." He said.

 

Emma could see he was past the age of battle, but he wore the thin armor like the generals back home. It was a second skin, easy for him to move with after years of practice.

 

He easily held her up with one arm, and led Fred with his free hand. They saw no one else until they reached the dim back entrance. The doors sat open. Snow was starting to blow onto the marble beyond.

 

"We saw you coming." The knight explained. "You set off the alarms." Emma wondered if that was the barrier she felt herself cross through.

 

An older woman waited for them at the door. Her eyes were kind and aged with wisdom. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun. She held a thick wool blanket that she wrapped around Emma's shoulders the second she stepped inside.

 

The sudden warmth overwhelmed Emma. She closed her eyes as feeling started to creep back into her limbs. When she turned to thank the knight he was already gone.

 

"Roland will get your horse to the stables." The woman said. She pushed the tall wooden doors closed.

 

"I'm Amelia." She said as she guided Emma further into the house. "Let's warm you up. Then you'll have to see Regina." Emma guessed that this _Regina_ was the one in charge here.

 

The large office was on the main floor. Amelia led her to it but made her wait outside while she filled her boss in.

 

A massive wooden desk sat diagonally in the center of the office. A throne like chair of matching carved wood sat behind it. A stone fireplace on the back wall held a roaring fire. The crackling flames looked like they might leap out at any second. Their long shadows fought across the worn floor.

 

Regina stood a few feet from the fire with her back to Emma. They stood in silence for several long seconds. Emma stood awkwardly in the dark doorway. Her eyes wandered over Regina's silhouetted form, lingering on her curves and the red dress fabric that emphasized them. She had to quickly shift her gaze up when Regina turned to address her.

 

Her long, dark hair was tied up in styled bunches. She wore the flawless makeup of someone with an image to uphold. Her steely gaze reminded Emma of young royals who inherited kingdoms too early. It made her wonder about Regina's family, and made her suspect there was a version of Regina she hadn't met yet.

 

"Where are you heading?" Regina asked.

 

"I don't know." Emma said.

 

"This storm could last weeks. You can't just wander around out there." Regina said. "Don't you have a home?"

 

"Not anymore." Emma said.

 

Something crept into Regina's gaze. A sadness. As if a memory was washing over her. She walked for the door, brushing past Emma on her way.

 

"Come with me." She commanded.

 

The candles in the hallway lanterns were burned almost to their ends. Only a few were even lit. Faded paintings hung on the walls. Emma stared up at the forgotten works as she walked and almost tripped over the edge of the main hall's raised floor.

 

"Be careful." Regina said without turning around.

 

A throne-like chair overlooked the room from in front of the tall windows. It sat on a platform raised several feet from the rest of the floor. The platform was wide enough to fit a thin dining table and long enough for several other chairs to line up beside the throne. There was a large fireplace on one side of the room, though it looked like it hadn't been used in years.This had to be a Summer House. So why was Regina still here as Winter rolled in?

 

The main staircase was wide enough for Emma to walk beside Regina, but she stayed a few steps behind out of respect. They turned down a quiet hallway. Regina stopped outside one of the doors and gestured to it.

 

"You can stay in here." She said.

 

"Thank you." Emma replied

 

"You wouldn't make it far. I don't want to deal with your corpse." Regina said simply. She waited until Emma pushed the door open to walk back the way they came.

 

The storm made the night last longer. Sunlight didn't start pooling into Emma's room until well into the day.

 

Her footsteps echoed off the marble as she made her way down to the main floor. She was used to the staff that roamed around Snow’s house. The silence here was eerie. She followed the smell of fresh bread to the kitchen. A full plate of food sat on a long table at the side of the room. Amelia was preparing another meal on a tray.

 

"That plate's for you. Your horse has been fed." Amelia said. She lifted the tray and carried it towards the door. "Unlikely you'll see Regina today. You should explore the house." She kept talking as she walked into the hall, raising her volume to finish her thought. "Storm's picking up. You'll be here a while."

 

Emma had been cooped up in a big house before. She didn't really feel like walking aimlessly around this one too. She quickly found her way to the stables. Stretched along one side of the house, it wasn't hard to find.

 

Blanket-covered straw bales were propped against the outer door to keep the harsh wind out. Sunlight crept in through several high windows. The pale light and the familiar smell made Emma feel more welcome.

 

There were enough stalls for ten horses, but only Fred and a stunning brown horse were there. The other horse stared at her from a its stall along the opposite wall from Fred. When it walked forward, crossing much closer than a normal stall would allow, she realized the inner walls had been taken down to give them more room.

 

A pair of muddy boots sat just out of the stranger horse’s reach. Emma wondered if they belonged to Roland. She glanced around for any other signs of residents.

 

A propped open door caught her attention. It was a small storage room. The walls were lined with tools. A box of new candles sat in the corner. Maybe she wouldn’t be so bored after all.

 

The first few days she spent cleaning wax off lanterns and wiping thick layers of dust off the windows. Together they were creating a gloomy atmosphere, and the storm only made it worse. She saved the floor to ceiling windows in the main hall for when she found a tall enough ladder.

 

With more light filling the castle, the decay became more apparent. It was easy to find other things to fix, or even just to clean. She wound clocks and shook out dusty rugs on the vast back deck. She pulled heavy cloths off of gorgeously framed mirrors. Though someone had re-covered them by the next afternoon. Some days she gave in to the peacefulness of the castle, content to lie in bed and watch snow swirl past the window.

 

For two weeks she worked alone, but the day after she carried new firewood up to Regina's office she started catching Regina watching her. She stayed only for a few minutes, never moved beyond the doorway, and never said a word. The further Emma got through the long forgotten chore list, the more Regina seemed to hang around.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma clung to a ladder propped against the windows of the main hall. Her dress kept catching on the ragged wood.

 

She wrapped one arm around a rung at shoulder height and reached down to the table below. She grabbed the knife she’d used for other tasks and sliced into her skirt just above the knee. She balanced against the ladder with her shoulder, so her free hand could pull at the fabric and help the blade tear through.

 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked from the doorway.

 

“Hey!” Emma greeted. She gestured to the clean glass. “What do you think?”

 

“You ruined your dress.” Regina said.

 

Emma looked down at the break in the fabric. The edge of the cut was starting to unravel. She was surprisingly unbothered by the thought of the dress becoming rags.

 

“Oh.” She shrugged.  When she looked up at Regina, Regina’s eyes were squinted and fixed on the sudden influx of light.

 

“Well?” Emma asked. Regina didn’t answer for several long seconds.

 

“Carry on.” She finally said. She turned and strode out before Emma could say anything else.

 

When Emma finished with the windows she went out to the stables. As much work as she was doing around the house, she didn’t want Roland to have to groom Fred for her.

 

Halfway through combing Fred’s mane she heard the stable door open. When no one walked in after a few seconds, she knew it was Regina.

 

“You can glare at me all you want, but I know you want to talk to me.” Emma called.

 

“I came to see my horse, not you.” Regina said.

 

“Sure you did.” Emma said. Her teasing brought Regina further into the room.

 

“You’re not the only one who can groom.” Regina said. When Emma turned to look at her, she was eyeing the tear in Emma’s dress. Her gaze wandered up to Emma’s tangled ponytail.  “Though it seems you hold a higher standard for her than yourself.”

 

“I’m not the one who looks like she’s about to shake hands with the whole kingdom.” Emma said with an amused grin.

 

“A proper princess is always presentable.” Regina said.

 

“Proper princesses don’t have any fun.” Emma said.

 

“And who taught you that?” Regina asked.

 

“My mother, while she was trying to turn me into one.” Emma said. She went back to grooming. “Who taught you to hide behind formality all the time?” She asked. She didn’t get an answer. When she looked behind her again, Regina was gone.

 

That evening it was Emma’s turn to wander in on Regina. She watched the floor as she carried a borrowed book back to the study and was halfway into the room when she saw Regina sitting on one of the couches. She had a book open on her lap but stared across the room, deep in thought.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Emma said. Her words caught Regina’s attention. Emma held up the book. “Just trading in.” Regina didn’t say anything. She went back to reading.

 

Emma slid the book back onto the shelf and pulled down a new one. She was determined to learn something more about Regina, but knew it would take more time before she would be trusted. She walked to one of the other couches in the room.

 

“Do you mind?” She asked.

 

“Do as you wish.” Regina said without looking up.

 

Emma took a seat and opened her book. The furniture here was far more comfortable than in the study back home. She immediately relaxed into the comfort. She didn’t try to start another conversation. Regina must have expected her to. Several times throughout the evening, Emma could feel her curious gaze.

 

She was surprised when Regina came to find her a few days later. She was in the middle of breakfast when Regina strode in carrying a pile of clothes. She set them on the table next to Emma’s plate.

 

"These are better to work in. You can start cleaning the front fireplace." Regina said.

 

"Anything else?" Emma asked playfully.

 

Regina didn't smile. She turned to leave, but just before she walked out she added, "Might as well use you while you’re using my home."

 

A heavy cloth was already set out to protect the floor of the main hall. A few different cleaning brushes sat in a line in front of the wide fireplace. A wooden bucket waited just beside them.

 

Emma eyed the inches-deep pile of ash before her. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and tied it across her nose and mouth. She chose the brush with the longest handle and used the bucket as a shield while she swept.

 

She was amazed how accomplished she felt when she finished. She even re-swept the back corners of the fireplace to make sure she cleared them. She stood, unsure where she should leave the bucket and dirty tools.

 

When she turned away from the fireplace, her gaze landed directly on the cobweb-encased chandelier.

 

She needed somewhere to prop a ladder, and didn’t think twice about dragging the throne-chair out from behind the table. It was just tall enough to support the ladder and get Emma to a useful height under the chandelier.

 

Not long into her new project she felt someone watching her. She worried for a moment she was about to be questioned over her choice of ladder stand.

 

"I suppose you think I won't check your work." Regina mused.

 

"Go ahead." Emma said without looking down.

 

Something inside of Emma suddenly felt the need to show off. She reached higher on the chandelier, her arm weaving up between gold branches. She was barely thinking about her balance. When she started wondering if she looked _cool_ she definitely wasn't thinking about her weight shifting.

 

It took only the unfortunate timing of a small spider (one that seemed just as surprised to land on her arm as she was to see it) to tip her to the floor. The distance felt much further than it was. She landed on her hip with a heavy thud.

 

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina rushed to Emma's side and helped her stand.

 

"I'm fine." Emma protested, but she groaned when she put weight on her hip. She brushed off her clothes. When she looked over at Regina, Regina was watching her with concern. Emma couldn't help smiling back at her. It was meant as reassurance but seemed to fluster Regina.

 

“You should be more careful.” Regina said. Her usual harshness was gone. She really meant it. She seemed to realize it at the same time as Emma, and her discomfort with the moment of sincerity made her quickly walk away.

Emma’s bruises kept her in bed late the next day. By early evening she was starving and shuffled down to the kitchen. Amelia was waiting for her.

 

"Regina has requested you join her for dinner.” She said.

 

“And it requires a formal invitation?” Emma laughed.

 

“She’s trying and you know it.” Amelia gently scolded. Emma gave her a nod of apology before she went to find Regina.

 

The dining room's bare floor and empty walls pushed focus to the dark wooden table stretching through. Its strong legs were curved, the feet carved into lion paws. Twenty chairs were comfortably spaced around it. Three tall candlesticks at the center of the table lit the room. The yellow glow spreading from their flames made Emma realize there were no windows. It was a relief to not have to watch more snow fall.

 

Regina sat at the end of the table. The seat to her left had a place set for Emma. Emma was surprised to be allowed close enough for conversation. A serving tray sat to Regina's right. She stood and reached for the pot of soup as Emma took her seat.

“You sort of disappeared earlier.” Emma said.

 

“I’m afraid it’s a habit of mine.” Regina said.

 

She served Emma some of the soup, ladled some into her own bowl, and sat before she continued.

 

"I would like to apologize." She said. "I've been harsh with you. It was unnecessary."

 

"It’s all right." Emma said. “I’m sorry I got stranded at your house.”

 

She hoped the apology meant Regina didn’t see her as a burden. She was grateful for the room, and even more grateful to be around someone who wasn’t fazed by her title.

 

Regina's expression was soft. She watched Emma as if contemplating her presence.

 

"What?" Emma asked.

 

"You're not so bad." Regina said. She lifted the pitcher that sat between them. “Cider?”

 

Emma slid her mug closer so Regina could pour her some. She lifted the warm mug into her hands. She could smell the apples. She blew on it so she wouldn’t have to wait. It kind of burned her tongue, but tasted too good for her to care.

 

“This is amazing.” She said. She looked to Regina.

 

"It's the cinnamon.” Regina said. Emma took another sip.

 

“Can you teach me to make this?” She asked. Regina chuckled at her overexcitement.

 

"There are far better things you could learn to make." She said.

 

Emma shrugged. "So teach me those." Living without cooks was harder than she expected. If Regina knew how to make something this good, Emma didn't want to miss the chance to learn. And maybe cooking could turn what they had into some sort of friendship.

 

"I don't think so." Regina said.

 

"You have something better to do?" Emma asked.

 

Regina's eyes wandered slowly over Emma as if deciding whether she _did_ in fact have something better to do.

 

"I'll consider it." She finally said. She returned to her meal. Emma took it as a yes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They met the next afternoon. Emma caught herself double checking her outfit before she walked down. She couldn’t remember ever doing that before.

 

She paused when she stepped into the kitchen, surprised by Regina's outfit. Her tight, bedazzled dresses were apparently not the only thing she owned. The one she wore now was pale blue and hung loosely over her body. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. She didn’t have any makeup on. Emma felt her heartbeat speed up.

 

“You made it.” Regina said.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Emma said.

 

The softness of the new look made Regina look more at ease. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she gestured to a bowl of apples on the counter top.

 

“Apple pie.” She said. “Something worth learning to make.”

 

Emma joined her by the workspace she’d set up. She was surprised how hard it was to stop staring. She could barely listen to Regina's instructions. She followed along as best she could. Eventually Regina tasked her with slicing apples while she prepped the rest.

 

"Why apple pie?" Emma asked.

 

"It reminds me of home." Regina said.

 

"Will you tell me about it? Your home?" Emma asked.

 

Regina stared down at the dough she was mixing. She looked lost in the moment. Reliving another dark memory. Emma saw her push the sadness back down.

 

"Some other time." Regina said. “Where do you think you’ll head next?”

 

“I don’t know. I just left. There’s a lot out there to see.” Emma said.

 

“And yet you left at the start of winter, when it’s most difficult to travel.” Regina said.

 

“If my mother wasn’t trying to trade me for an army I would have waited for spring.” Emma replied. Regina stopped cooking.

 

“She really did that?” She asked softly. Emma didn’t answer her question. She picked up the next apple. It was hard not to picture how Snow used to be, and even harder not to think about when everything changed. She was starting to see how the quiet of this house stirred up the past.

 

“She was never scared when my father went into battle. She always knew he would come back.” Emma said. She sliced the apple in half and struggled to cut out the core. “And then one day he _didn’t_ come back. And after that she never really did either.”

 

“Some people don’t grieve well.” Regina said. Her expression made it clear that she spoke from experience.

 

“For a while I was the only one who could console her. Then she couldn’t even look at me.” Emma said.

 

“Maybe you reminded her of him.” Regina offered.

 

“I doubt it.” Emma said. “He was a hero.”

 

She wasn’t paying much attention to her knife. It sliced deeper than she intended and cut into her palm.

 

“Ow.” She hissed.

 

Regina took the apple from her and grabbed a wet cloth from the counter. It wasn’t a bad cut. When Emma held out her hand for Regina to see, it was barely bleeding. Regina cleaned the wound anyway.

 

"I can't wait until you leave." Regina sighed. The tiniest smile played at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

 

Six weeks into Emma’s stay the bitter cold eased off. For the first time since her arrival the wind didn’t howl past the windows.  She walked to Regina’s office and peered around the doorway with a smile. Regina looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes?" Regina asked.

 

"Did you look outside?" Emma asked.

 

"It's winter. There's nothing to see." Regina said.

 

"It isn't snowing. I bet you can feel the sunshine again." Emma walked into the office. Regina eyed her as she rested her hands on the front of the desk and leaned closer. "Let's go outside."

 

"You don't need my presence to go for a walk." Regina said as her gaze fell back to her book.

 

"But it would be nice." Emma said. Regina's look of annoyance flickered, a softer look showed from underneath.

 

"And I know you're bored too." Emma continued. "You read that book yesterday."

 

Regina rolled her eyes and snapped the book shut. "Fine. Since you can't bring yourself to leave me alone."

 

The grounds were covered in several feet of snow. They couldn’t walk far from the house. Emma was content standing at the start of the path, where the strong wind had cleared out a low patch in the snow. Regina stood shivering next to her, her arms crossed. Emma offered her jacket twice but Regina was adamant that she was warm enough. Emma was glad Regina didn’t give up and go back inside. Maybe she missed the outdoors just as much as Emma.

 

Emma pointed across the field of snow to where she suspected the patches of gardens hid.

 

“I would put turnips over there.” She said.

 

“That one’s for flowers.” Regina said.

 

“Then, hydrangeas. Are those the bunchy ones?” Emma asked. Regina let out an annoyed sigh.

 

"Something wrong?" Emma asked.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked.

 

"It’s fun to imagine what it could look like." Emma said.

 

"You won't even be here to plant things." Regina countered.

 

"I might be." Emma said.

 

She saw hope flash through Regina’s eyes as she searched Emma for signs of dishonesty. As her expression darkened, Emma could feel the distance forcing itself back between them. Worry stirred in the pit of her stomach. Regina wasn't just her only friend. She was intriguing, and beautiful, and kind when her guard was down. Emma didn't want to lose her.

 

“This was always just your first stop. The storm is over, you’ll be on your way soon.” Regina said.

 

“If I wanted to stay longer, would you let me?” Emma asked.

 

“No.” Regina said.

 

“No?” Emma repeated.

 

“This isn’t an inn, and I’m not looking for a roommate.” Regina said.

 

“Not even for a friend?” Emma asked.

 

“I won’t do this now.” Regina snapped. She turned and walked quickly towards the house.

 

Emma tried to stay away from Regina for the rest of the day. She couldn’t stop replaying her words. Eventually she gave in and went to find Amelia. She found her on the vast back balcony. She'd shoveled away a patch of snow so she could sit outside in her rocking chair. She had some sort of knitting project in her lap but she wasn’t working on it. She stared into the distance. The breeze had pulled several strands of hair loose from her bun. She turned around when she heard Emma step onto the balcony.

 

“I need to see her.” Emma said.

* * *

 

Amelia knocked on Regina’s door and opened it without waiting for a response.

 

“Someone to see you, Regina.” She said as she walked in. Emma waited just outside the door.

 

“I don’t want to talk to her.” Regina’s voice drifted from out of view.

 

"You really think you can still lie to me?" Amelia asked playfully.

 

She walked to the window and pulled open the curtains. Evening sunlight poured a warmth into the room and Emma heard Regina stir in the bed. The sun was just starting to set, shooting hues across the sky. Even from the other side of the large bedroom Emma could see how beautiful the view was. She was still staring at it when Amelia made her way back towards her.

 

“Go on.” Amelia encouraged in a whisper as she slid past Emma.

 

Emma wasn’t sure if she took a step or was pushed inside, but a second later she was standing in Regina’s room with the door closed behind her.

 

She took a step forward. Her dress felt too tight. Her boot steps sounded too loud on the marble floor. She forgot about both the second Regina climbed out of her bed.

 

She wore a long white robe that swayed just above her bare feet as she walked. She stopped in front of the window to gather her untied hair over one shoulder. The disappearing light made her glow, which made Emma even more nervous. She started to cross her arms then thought better of it. She wished she had pockets.

 

“Well?” Regina asked. Her fingers kept playing with the ends of her long hair and Emma wondered if she might be nervous too.

 

Emma walked forward. There was something drawing her to Regina. She didn’t stop until she was within arms reach. Regina didn’t back away. She stared back into Emma’s eyes with a peaceful openness that Emma wasn’t really sure how to respond to.

 

For several moments they stood caught in each other’s eyes, the room slowly darkening around them. It was the first time Emma realized she was taller.

 

“I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Emma said softly.

 

“Why did you?” Regina asked. Her eyes wandered over Emma’s face.

 

“You really wouldn’t want me to stay?” Emma asked.

 

“You don’t really want to.” Regina said. “You’re supposed to go on adventures.” Regina said.

 

“Maybe I’m supposed to go on adventures with you.” Emma said.

 

“I’m not the adventuring type.” Regina said.

 

“I think you used to be.” Emma said. “I think you’re scared of something out there, and I think you’re scared to be yourself. But I see you, Regina, and I think you’re amazing.”

Regina stepped in closer. She couldn’t tear her gaze away any more than Emma could.

 

“I don’t want to go.” Emma added softly. A tear dripped onto Regina’s cheek and Emma reached up to wipe it away.

 

“Good.” Regina whispered.

 

Emma's hand cupped Regina’s cheek. Regina’s gaze flicked to her mouth and that was all it took to bring Emma in for a kiss. They were shy at first, but quickly became heated. They held each other close. Regina slid her robe off her shoulders and let it drop silently to the floor. She pulled Emma with her as she fell back onto the bed.

 

Emma gripped Regina's hips. She could feel bone as Regina lifted into her palms. She kissed along Regina’s neck and Regina pulled her arms out of the robe so she could toss it aside.

 

She slid her hands slowly up Regina's sides, mesmerized by smooth skin. She felt a buzzing in her stomach as she gently brushed over rib bones. Her hands stopped when her thumbs were just beneath Regina's breasts. She was frozen. Kneeling before spread legs, holding the most beautiful woman she’d ever met. She had no idea what to do next.

 

Regina ran her hands up Emma's arms. As she gripped Emma’s shoulders, her hips lifted to bring their bodies flush again. It sparked Emma back into motion. Regina helped her shed her clothes in a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

They were still curled together when Emma woke up. Her arms were looped around Regina's waist, her face buried at the base of Regina's neck. She could feel Regina's arms around her shoulders. She lifted her head to gently kiss Regina's cheek. At the same time she slid her hand up Regina's back and traced her fingers lightly along her upper arm. Warm sunlight danced over them. Regina stirred, her skin gliding against Emma's as she snuggled closer. Her fingers wove into Emma's hair.

 

"Good morning." Emma whispered.

 

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma from behind the mess of hair in her face. She squinted against the brightness of the room.

 

"You look beautiful." Emma said.

 

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned to lie on her back. She swept her hair behind her ear.

 

"Don't think this means something." Regina said.

 

"Doesn't it?" Emma asked.

 

Their eyes met. Emma tried to find that familiar sadness on Regina's face. She didn't see it.

 

"Maybe." Regina said.

 

They lounged in bed for most of the day. They traded light kisses for gentle bites. Their teasing turned into deep kisses, then busy hands. Their muscles strained in pleasure. Sweat dripped from their bodies. Their scent filled the air around them. Regina's thighs gripped Emma's hips. Her low moans made Emma throb. She felt slickness at her entrance. Regina had no trouble slipping her fingers deep inside.

 

It was thirst that eventually drove them to the kitchen. They stumbled down on shaky legs. Fresh bread sat out, next to a note from Amelia and Roland. Regina didn't even bother reading it. They were on their way to a village nearby to get supplies. They took every chance they got this time of year.

 

Regina and Emma wrapped in warm robes and sprawled across a blanket in front of the main fireplace. The warmth of the fire soothed them into a sleepy cuddle.

 

"You promised me a story." Emma said.

 

Regina sighed. She stared into the flames. "I have a sister. Zelena.”

 

 _Have._ Emma thought. So why was Regina out here alone?

 

“Where is she now?” Emma asked.

 

“She’s back at our castle.” Regina said. She looked mesmerized by the flames. “I never even said goodbye.”

 

“You never see her.” Emma guessed.

 

“She’s different.” Regina said. “When our father died, our mother changed. She was a cruel ruler and a cruel mother, especially to Zelena. When she died and Zelena took power…” Regina had to pause. “One night she set the city on fire. Amelia and Roland helped me run away while everything was burning. I didn’t even help my friends.”

 

Emma set her hand gently on Regina's arm. Just to remind her that she was there.

 

"I'll always wonder if I could have done more. If I-" Regina stopped. She shook her head as if the thought sounded silly.

 

"If you could have helped her." Emma said. It made Regina look at her with renewed appreciation.

 

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina to pull her closer. She kissed Regina's temple. They'd both felt alone for so long it was strange to have someone who understood. But it was also such a relief. Regina settled into Emma's embrace and they lay together in the silence.

* * *

A week later they trudged back down to the grounds. Their footsteps crunched into the knee-deep snow. When they made it to the center of the field, Emma looked up at the clouds. She took a deep breath and exhaled a white puff of air towards the sky. She could finally feel the warmth of the sun on her face again.

 

Something thudded against the front of her jacket. She looked down and saw a dusting of snow at the place of impact. She heard Regina chuckling from several paces away and her gaze shifted up. Regina already had another snowball in her hands. She threw it as soon as Emma saw it.

 

Emma tried to jump out of the way, but the snowball still hit her shoulder on the way past.

 

"That's how it is, huh?" Emma said. She leaned down to gather her own tiny weapon. Just as she finished crunching it down to a throw-able density, she heard Regina's footsteps heading for her. Before she could throw the snowball, or even get her hands up in front of her, Regina leaped at her. She tipped backwards into the snow with Regina on top of her.

 

"Hey!" Emma complained.

 

She wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her on the nose. Regina smiled.

 

"You just knew I would win." Emma teased.

 

"Or I didn't want you to embarrass yourself." Regina said. Emma feigned offense.

 

"I am extremely athletic." She defended.

 

"Says the girl who couldn't balance on a ladder." Regina said.

 

"I was a little distracted." Emma said. Her gaze fell to Regina's lips. "I wanted you to see my muscles." She just barely held back a laugh at the admission. She felt the hint of a blush rise in her cheeks. Regina leaned down to kiss her. With their bodies flush and her lips on Regina's, Emma stopped caring about the cold snow beneath her. Eventually they stood and continued their walk.

 

Emma linked her fingers with Regina's as she took in the sleeping forest. Sunlight glinted off the melting ice casing the branches overhead. It made droplets of water sparkle as they fell.

 

At first they didn't talk. It felt wrong to interrupt the chirping birds that stayed for the harshest season, or the breeze that rustled through the plants around them. They walked softly on the frozen ground as if worried they would wake it before it was ready.

 

Emma's mind kept wandering to years ago, when her family took walks like this to remember that even the harshest times could lead to beautiful things. Emma looked over at Regina and realized she finally believed that again.

 

"Do you think about your family often? You know, how they used to be." Emma asked.

 

"I try not to. Everything changed so long ago." Regina said.

 

"That's exactly why you should. You can't let the bad moments drown out all the good ones. That's how people lose themselves." Emma told her. The words were just as much of a reminder to herself. Regina just looked up at the trees and squeezed Emma's hand.

 

Their moment was interrupted by yelling in the distance. The clanking of metal drew closer. Regina took a few steps further down the path, listening. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Emma by the waist and spun her into the tree line.

 

A large wolf led a group of royal guards. The wolf seemed to pick up speed as it got closer. It sprinted down the road, the guards struggling to keep up. Their movement was restricted by heavy armor and boots that sank deep into the snow. They cheered the wolf on as they plowed ahead.

 

Regina waved her hand in front of their hiding spot and Emma saw the air in front of them briefly shimmer. The wolf paused on the other side of the cloaking spell. It sniffed the air and rushed to the other side of the road to do the same, but couldn't find a source to whatever tipped it off. It wasn’t until the group passed that Emma realized Regina was shaking.

 

“What was-“ She started, but when Regina lowered her arm she collapsed against Emma.

 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked frantically.

 

“I’m fine.” Regina said hoarsely. She gripped Emma’s shoulders to pull herself upright. Once she was standing she watched the ground for a moment, then slowly turned to look in the direction the search party had run.

 

She reached back for Emma’s hand. Her grip was far tighter than her expression suggested it would be. For several odd moments Emma couldn’t see through Regina’s stillness. When Regina turned around, Emma saw the confusion in her eyes and the disbelief on her parted lips. It took Regina’s words to see the fear.

 

"I know them.” She breathed. “I thought she killed them all."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina stood at the window, staring across the grounds. Emma watched from the bedroom doorway for a moment to give her as much time as she could. Regina must have heard her take a step closer. She turned around.

 

They met silently in the center of the room. Emma’s hands slid lightly over Regina’s hips. She pulled their bodies together. There was a heaviness in Regina’s eyes. _Guilt._ That was new. She couldn’t even fake a smile. She just rested her forehead against Emma’s, her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair, and sighed.

 

“I’m afraid.” She whispered. She closed her eyes.

 

“Tell me.” Emma said.  

 

“If she's been using them this whole time, if she's been hurting them...” Regina paused to pull back and look at Emma with determination. “That was a scouting party we saw. She’s destroying cities just like Cora used to. I have to go back.”

 

“I’m going with you.” Emma said.

 

“Emma, it’s dangerous.” Regina warned.

 

“Then I’m definitely going with you.” Emma said.

 

The journey was longer than Emma expected. Though, it could have been her nerves making time slow down. She knew it was going to be a difficult trip. She couldn’t remember ever doubting her bravery before. She spent most of the ride thinking up pep talks to tell herself, in case she wound up in an altercation.

 

They were met by a group of guards outside the castle gate. The wolf they’d seen in the woods stood in front of them. A patch of fur was missing from its face, revealing scarred skin from its right ear to halfway down its snout. It had trouble keeping its right eye open all the way. It stalked forward, teeth bared and muscles tense. It started to growl and lowered as if about to lunge.

 

Regina looked like she might say something to the creature, but she didn’t get the chance. Everyone’s attention turned to the castle doors when a woman in a flowing green dress stepped out.

“That’s her.” Regina whispered.

 

“Bad dog!” Zelena scolded. She swiped her arm through the air and the wolf was knocked onto its side with a yelp.

 

A glowing speck of green shot from the castle doorway and flew frantically around Zelena. She swatted at the light and Emma heard it chime angrily in her face. The light sped for the wolf. The wolf snapped at the speck’s first approach, then whimpered as it laid its head next to where the green glow landed.

 

The glow grew several feet tall, then faded to reveal a blonde woman kneeling on the cobblestone. Her tight green dress rode up her thigh when she wrapped her arms around the creature.

 

“Take them in.” Zelena said.

 

Two guards stepped forward. One gripped the blonde by the arm and hoisted her to her feet. When she struggled against the grasp he grabbed her other arm to help usher her towards the castle. The other guard lifted the wolf into his arms and followed.

 

Zelena was watching Regina with a chilling smile.

 

“Welcome home, Sis.” She said.

* * *

 

They were just in time for dinner. They didn’t argue when Zelena led them on a mini tour of the castle before taking them to the dining room. Emma barely listened. She was focused on Regina, who squeezed her hand after each change Zelena pointed out.

 

Zelena’s dining room was bigger than Regina’s. It made it even stranger for just the three of them to sit at the massive table. Regina sat perfectly straight, her hands folded just in front of her plate.

 

“Look how well behaved you are. You always were the proper princess.” Zelena said. She turned to Emma. “I never really liked rules.” She explained.

 

“You took down the paintings.” Regina mused. Her eyes were on the walls.

 

“Cora looked annoyingly disapproving in all of them. Besides, I'm the queen now. I just haven't found a painter skilled enough to do one of me.” Zelena said.

 

A server set a small roasted hen on each of their plates. He didn’t dare look any of them in the eye. Zelena took a swig of her wine.

 

“Tell me, Regina.” She said. “What sorts of adventures did you find out there? Or did you just leave to get away from me?”

 

“I wanted peace. I wanted to put what happened to us behind me.” Regina said.

 

“How nice for you.” Zelena said with an eyeroll of boredom.

 

“I didn’t say it worked.” Regina snapped.

 

“I forgot you had a tongue on you. Just like Cora.” Zelena smirked. Her comparison silenced Regina. She held up her cup. “More wine.” She demanded.

 

A man in shackles shuffled forward with the jug. Emma’s eyes were fixed on his trembling hands. Zelena watched him with an amused half smile as he turned away to refill Regina and Emma’s wine.

 

“Thank you.” Regina told him. Emma was struck by the care in her voice. She gave the man a grateful nod, but he shuffled back to the side of the room without acknowledging it.

 

“I’m going out this evening.” Zelena announced. She took a bite of her meal, but made a face of disgust when she tasted it. "You should tag along, Regina. You've never seen me take a city."

 

"I saw you burn this one." Regina said. She didn’t touch the food. Emma didn’t have the same restraint. The meal was delicious. She didn’t know what Zelena’s complaint was. She suspected it was more about power than the actual quality of what she was served.

 

"I always wondered if you had. You did leave without saying goodbye." Zelena said.

 

"I was scared." Regina said.

 

"It was just a little fire." Zelena shrugged.

 

"It reminded me of Cora." Regina said.

 

"How else did you think I would rule? Cora taught me everything I know." Zelena defended.

 

"No she didn't. Have you forgotten Father?" Regina asked.

 

"The way you forgot me?" Zelena shot back.

 

"I-" Regina tried, but Zelena was already bored with their argument.

 

"Take them to the others. Maybe we can play later." She said as she took another dissatisfied bite of meat.

 

A guard stepped up next to Regina just as Emma felt a hand on her arm. They were both pulled to their feet.

 

"Wait." Regina said as she pulled against the grip. Emma could see the guard wasn’t fighting her as much as he could have, as if part of him was waiting for Regina’s words to get through to his queen.

 

"You don't have to do this." Regina pleaded.

 

"No, I don't." Zelena sneered. "But I always wanted land on the other side of the forest. I'll be sure to bring you back something pretty, Regina. Isn't that what Cora would do?" She motioned to the guards again. Their roughness told Emma they’d given back in to their fear. It took half the walk to their room for Zelena's words to sink in. _Land on the other side of the forest._

The blonde from outside stood waiting for them. Another girl stood with her, a pattern of scars across the right side of her face. When the new girl saw Regina she ran forward and hugged her.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” The girl said. “It’s how she likes to greet visitors.” She turned to Emma and held out her hand. “I’m Ruby.” She said. “Last time you saw me I had a bit more fur.”

 

“Emma.” Emma said as they shook.

 

“I’m Tink.” The blonde said.

 

“I saw that fire.” Regina interrupted. “How did you get out?”

 

“With difficulty.” Ruby said. She pointed to her scars for emphasis.

 

“It wasn’t meant to kill us. Just scare us.” Tink said.

 

“To remind us someone new was in charge.” Ruby added.

 

“New? She’s just like Mother.” Regina said. "I won't kill the last of my family, but I can't let her go on like this."

 

“Is that possible?” Emma asked. "To stop her without killing her?"

 

“There’s a way.” Tink said.  "But it's dangerous."

 

"Of course it is." Regina sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Tink led them down an uneven set of stairs. "When Cora died her power was too strong to just go out. It's been hovering with her body, fading away a little at a time." She said.

 

"Mother's been gone for years. How is there anything left?" Regina asked.

 

"It's the memories. Moments bursting with emotion keep the energy alive. Zelena is using her anger at Cora to fuel her magic, and the best way to keep that anger going is to keep reliving all the terrible things Cora did." Tink said. “You have to take that magic away. She doesn't realize how much of it is Cora's essence using her.”

 

“And no one’s tried this before?” Emma asked.

 

“No one outside the family has that kind of connection to Cora.” Tink said.

 

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they stood before a simple metal door. Emma tried the handle.

 

"It's locked." She said.

 

"Not for long." Tink said.

 

There was a crackling in the air around her. She lifted slightly off the ground before a flash of green lit the space. It was so bright Emma had to shield her eyes. When she looked back, Tink was hovering at eye level. She was no bigger than a dragonfly.

 

As she flew towards the door she left a trail of sparkling dust in her wake. She hovered in front of the lock, sized to fit a large skeleton key, then slipped the front half of her body in. She pulled the rest of herself through and a few seconds later the heavy lock clicked. A full grown Tink swung the door open for them.

 

The tomb was dark and humid. Condensation dripped down the walls. Emma felt sweat instantly build under her clothes. Tink lit one of the lanterns on the wall and an orange glow brought most of the room into sight. A jeweled sarcophagus sat at the center.

 

Emma watched from the doorway as Regina walked to it. She didn't have to be told that this was Cora's resting place.

 

Mold had accumulated around the inset stones. Cobwebs clogged the deep grooves of the carvings along the coffin's sides. Regina stared down at it for a few seconds before she ran her fingers along the edge of the lid.

 

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

 

"Zelena comes down here before every battle." Tink said. "She’s always at her strongest just after."

 

"Maybe I should deplete the supply." Regina mused.

 

"Even the small doses aren’t easy on her." Tink warned.

 

Maybe Regina was too focused on the coffin to hear her. Maybe she was ignoring the warning to keep her bravery intact. She held her hands over the sarcophagus. Tink took a step away. Emma wondered if Tink was invited to watch this process, or if she had a habit of spying on Zelena.

 

Before Regina even touched the lid, the jewels across it started to glow. As she rested her hands on the stone, light strands jumped from the jewels to shock her. She flinched but didn't pull away.

 

The glow grew stronger beneath Regina's palms. The energy seemed to recognize it had a host. It rose from even the jewels Regina didn't touch. Tendrils of energy slowly reached for her, latching on to any skin showing. When all were connected to her, Regina's eyes widened and she ripped her hands away.

 

Emma rushed forward and gripped Regina by the waist as she struggled to find words.

 

"It's her." Regina breathed. "I heard her voice like she was right next to me."

 

"You're reliving memories." Tink reminded her. "It revives them all at once. You might feel overwhelmed, but that’s where the power is."

 

"Lovely." Regina deadpanned.

 

"There has to be another way." Emma said.

 

"We’ve been waiting for this for a while now. If there was another way, we would know about it.” Tink said. Emma liked that she referred to herself and Ruby, even when Ruby wasn’t there. She’d gone to distract some of the castle guards and clear Regina a path.

 

"I'll be alright." Regina whispered. Emma couldn't tell if she was saying it to them or herself, but she backed away anyway.

 

Regina was more determined this time. She was braced for an impact. She set her hands firmly on the lid and pushed against it to hurry the process. The energy knew her now. The light beams jumped to her, latching on faster than before.

 

Tears rolled down Regina's cheeks. She shook her head slightly as the light between her and the coffin brightened. Her arms trembled and her jaw clenched. Emma watched for several long seconds as Regina's mind was flooded with a life she'd claimed to have put behind her.

 

As the light faded, so did the rawness of her emotion. Her tears slowed to a stop. When she opened her eyes Emma saw that something had changed. Tink was practically flattened against the back wall, standing completely still as if trying to stay unseen.

 

"Regina?" Emma asked.

 

Regina turned towards the door and the black pools filling her eyes locked on Emma. Her expression hardened. She strode forward and Emma took a step back, slamming against the door. Regina didn't stop until their faces were inches apart.

 

"Get out of my way." Regina growled.

 

Emma was barely out of the way when Regina yanked the door open. Emma could hear her storming back up the stairs.

 

"What just happened?" Emma breathed.

 

"You have no idea what she's witnessed in this place." Tink said. She ran up the stairs and Emma hurried after her. They stopped when they reached the main floor and peered out to check which way Regina went. Emma grabbed her sword from its hiding place by the door. She was glad she changed into pants. Another dress would definitely get ruined if she had to fight.

 

They gave Regina space, keeping her in sight without quite catching up. They wove quickly down several hallways to get back to the main floor. They could hear Zelena's muffled voice as they walked up to the great hall.

 

She was giving orders to a group of ten guards. She stopped mid sentence when Regina thrust the double doors open and strode towards her. The guards waited for her attention to return. Their patience was surely born from watching the punishment of those who didn’t have it.

 

Zelena didn't notice the difference in Regina's attitude right away. Her eyes were fixed past her, on Emma. A sneer slowly broke across her lips.

 

"You brought your shadow." Zelena said. "I'm not sure she'll like these plans."

 

Regina's response was an arm sweeping through the air. Zelena clutched the side of her face in response to the backhand and almost dropped to one knee. She caught herself fast enough to show she had practice holding her ground.

 

Zelena thrust one arm towards Regina and sent her flying. She landed on her back in the middle of the room. Zelena motioned to Emma and Tink.

 

"Kill them." She said.

 

It helped Regina stand. She strode back towards Zelena. Emma drew her sword as the guards walked for her.

 

"Don't panic." She heard Tink say behind her. She saw a shimmer of green out of the corner of her eye, then a burst of dust shot past her and struck the closest guard. He slowed, then sank to his knees and dropped unconscious to the floor.

 

"Oh. That will help." Emma said.

 

Another guard reached Emma. He swung his sword through the air, trying to bring the blade down on her head. She raised her sword in time to stop the blow and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. When he doubled over she kneed him in the face and only had to give him a shove to lay him next to his friend.

 

The block gave away her training. Two guards rushed her at once. They must have forgotten the fairy buzzing around the group. She was able to take out her own two without much trouble. She easily dodged their blades. They had fought with magic on their side for so long they had no defenses against the dust. Tiny bursts of it shimmered across their vision and covered them before they could block it.

 

Emma let the knights she was fighting attack from two sides. It kept the remaining four from getting a shot in. But they still didn't attack when she'd dispatched their friends. They were staring behind her in horror.

 

Emma turned to see Zelena gripping Regina by the throat. Regina's feet were barely touching the floor. Emma ran for them, but when Zelena held up her free hand an invisible wall stopped her. The force of her collision shook her and she sank to the ground.

 

Zelena pulled a jewel from her pocket that looked just like the ones on Cora's sarcophagus. She held it against Regina's chest. The jewel started to glow. Regina scratched at Zelena's arm but couldn't get free. The glow spread to Zelena's hand as Regina's eyes returned to normal.

 

"I wonder if there's room for another coffin next to Cora's." Zelena hissed.

 

Emma crept forward to test the space in front of her. The wall was gone. She heard a guard's footstep behind her. She turned in time to lift her sword up with both hands and block his swing.

 

She heard a growl just before Ruby leapt at the guard. She grabbed the back of his armor with her teeth to pull him away. Emma didn't waste any time. She ran for Zelena and Regina and tackled them to the ground. The jewel tumbled from Zelena's hand and across the floor. Emma crawled for it.

 

She lifted her sword and brought it down hard on the jewel. Halfway through the swing she silently prayed it would work. The sword's impact cut a chip out of the top of the jewel and sent a heavy crack through the center. Emma picked up the stone. She could barely fit her hand around it. No one mentioned a talisman. She guessed it was inherited from Cora, along with the instinct to keep it hidden. She wondered how many people had given their last spark to the jewel. How many terrible emotions were swirling inside Zelena each time she used it? Could she even remember the lives she took?

 

"That's mine." Zelena said. "And I wasn't finished."

 

Emma turned. Zelena stood over her. She grabbed Emma by the front of her shirt and lifted her to her feet.

 

"I didn't think you would be such a problem." She said.

 

"Did you see her too?" Regina asked with a shaking voice She was still on the floor. "When you took her power, did you see her?"

 

It stopped Zelena in her tracks. She looked down at Regina with a cold expression.

 

"That's how it works." She said.

 

"I forgot how angry she could be." Regina said.

 

"Is there a point to this?" Zelena asked.

 

"You said I forgot you, Zelena, but I never did. It’s you who forgot. That power you just took, does it show you what I remember?" As Regina spoke, Zelena's expression started to change. Emma recognized the sadness that hovered behind her eyes. She'd seen someone relive those memories before.

 

"We used to be happy. Our family, our city. Do you remember father's stories?" Regina asked. Zelena tried to blink away the thoughts.

 

"I remember running through these hallways, trying to avoid a beating." Zelena said. "I didn't run from Cora's broken legacy the way you did.  I lived with it. I'm the one carrying on her name."

 

"You don't have to be like her." Regina said.

 

"You have no idea what she was like." Zelena snapped. "I deserve to use her power after what she did to me."

 

"She did it to me too. Every time, when she couldn't break you, she came to find me. Can't you see that now?" Regina asked. It was more of a plea. "That memory of running is mine."

Emma saw the anger in Zelena’s eyes flicker as she separated the new memories from her own. She was distracted.

 

"You're not alone." Regina whispered.

Emma felt the jewel cutting her hand under her terrified grip. She used all the strength she had left to throw the stone across the room. It shattered as it hit the marble. She watched red smoke rise from the broken jewel. The smoke faded into the air as Zelena sank to her knees. She released Emma as she fell. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her gaze was distant. Emma watched her for several long seconds, but she didn't move. Emma ran to Regina's side.

 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

 

"I've never seen her cry." Regina said softly. Emma helped her off the ground.

 

"It's over." Emma said.

 

"No." Regina said with a slow shake of her head. Her eyes were fixed on Zelena, whose tears had turned into sobs. "For her, it's not." 


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby led the way through the woods. Her paws barely disturbed the earth as they propelled her over it. Fred didn’t have the same stealth, and she couldn’t quite keep up with the streamlined wolf, but she was damn excited to be running with someone. Emma wondered if she knew where they were headed. The path looked different from when they last saw it.

 

The forest was brighter under the summer sun. The trees didn’t reach for the travelers in the same way. They seemed to step further apart to let the horses and carriage through. The chirps and chatter of animals filled the air. They paused their conversations to watch the group go by.

 

They slowed to a walk as they passed the tree line. Their surroundings changed from branches and thick roots to a lush field. Ruby abandoned the path, disappearing into the tall grass. For a few moments the fall of the grass stalks she stepped on were the only sign of her whereabouts.

 

Emma led the rest of the group up the first hill. When they reached the top of the rise they could see the castle in the distance. The rattle of the carriage faded from Emma’s ears as she stared at her former home.

 

When she was close enough to recognize the guards at the front gate, she knew they were being watched. She looked up to the second floor balcony. The doors were open but she couldn’t see any of the people she knew were there.

 

Long banners with the coat of arms hung on either side of the castle doors. Emma wondered when they were put up. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw them there. Maybe at some point she stopped noticing. There would be time to rediscover this place. They wouldn’t leave Zelena until she was settled. After a spring of solitude she needed to spend time somewhere new. Where better than with family?

 

They stopped at the gate. Emma slid off of Fred as the castle doors were pulled open. Snow burst past the guards holding them for her and ran down the front steps. As she got closer Emma could see she was crying. The next set of guards unlocked the gate.

 

The carriage door must have opened behind her. She could hear Regina and Zelena bickering, and Tink trying to calm their argument. Ruby was whining at them for clothes so she could change back. Emma smiled at the chaos she'd brought back with her. She wondered how long it would take Snow to scold her for it.

 

It wasn't until Snow barreled into her (and wrapped her in the tightest hug she’d ever felt) that Emma realized, she was crying too.


End file.
